Tastes Like Chocolate
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: You know completely the taste of sin... melting sweet in your mouth, like chocolate. A moment of pleasure...You are fulfilled. But every dream has it's time to die. -The Cape Of Storms, by Hyde-
1. Episode 1

**Tastes like Chocolate**

YGO fanfiction—dorama version.

Disclaimer: YGO adalah karya luar biasa hasil imajinasi kreatif Kazuki Takahashi. Aku hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya untuk melampiaskan ide gilaku. Beberapa adegan aku ambil dari sebuah dorama Taiwan berjudul Why-Why Love.

Rating : 18+++

Time : 2 tahun setelah Yuugi-tachi lulus SMA

* * *

Episode #1

Akhir February

"Jou…" sapa Anzu pelan. Jounouchi yang saat itu tengah menatap gerimis di luar jendela kamarnya, menoleh begitu mendengar suara Anzu. Melihat apa yang dibawa gadis itu, Jou tersenyum riang.

" Terima kasih, ya!" ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sebuah manekin yang berdiri di samping tubuh ramping Anzu. Jou menatap manekin yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan plastik transparan itu lekat-lekat. Sebuah gaun lolita terpasang dengan anggun. Dengan antusias yang meledak-ledak Jou membuka plastik pembungkus itu dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa senyum itu samar-samar menyiratkan kesedihan. "Shizuka pasti cantik sekali kalau memakai gaun ini," gumamnya. Kemudian pikirannya langsung melayang pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

Anzu jadi ikut-ikutan menatap manekin tanpa kepala itu. "Kau tidak takut kalau manekin ini dirasuki hantu?"

"Hah?" Jou tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya gara-gara mendengar mendengar kata "hantu" disebut-sebut. "Benar juga! Bagaimana kalau boneka ini mencekik leherku saat aku tidur?!" Penyakit bodoh Jou mulai kambuh dan wajahnya terlihat panik. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan segera membuka lacinya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna merah, kemudian benda itu dia gantungkan di leher boneka yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Itu kan jimat pemberianku!" protes Anzu.

"Argh, jimat itu tidak mempan untukku. Siapa tahu itu bisa mengusir roh jahat, kan?"

"Kau...dasar Jounouchi bodoh!"

Jou hanya menanggapi omelan sahabatnya itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Oh iya, kembaliannya buatmu saja!" ujar Jou sambil mengangkat manekin itu dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur.

"Apanya yang 'uang kembalian'? Uang yang kau berikan hanya cukup untuk membayar gaunnya. Kalau kau tidak minta manekinnya juga, aku kan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangku juga!" gerutu Anzu.

"Hahahaha...maaf, maaf. Anggap saja aku memohon bantuan untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, kok!" Jou terkekeh, sementara Anzu malah terdiam meresapi kalimat cowok berambut emas itu. Sedetik kemudian sebuah bantal melayang ke kepala Jou.

۞

01 February

Jounouchi dan kawan-kawannya sudah meninggalkan bangku SMA sejak dua tahun lalu. Atem, Yugi dan Honda melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ke universitas, Kaiba memilih sibuk dengan Kaiba Corp-nya sedang Anzu merintis karir sebagai dan dancer dan mulai sering tampil di beberapa pertunjukkan.

Sekitar setahun kemudian, Atem mendirikan sebuah usaha kecil di sela-sela kesibukannya kuliah. Sebuah toko coklat yang diberi nama Suiito, yang merupakan "sulapan" dari toko game milik kakeknya, Sugoroku. Bersama sang adik, Yuugi, Atem berhasil membangun Suiito menjadi usaha yang cukup suskes. Tentu saja Jou terlibat di dalamnya sebagai pegawai pertama yang dimiliki Suiito.

Seharusnya hari sabtu dan minggu adalah jadwal Jou untuk libur dari rutinitas di Suiito karena Atem dan Yuugi berada di sana seharian untuk menangani segalanya. Beberapa pelajar yang baito juga cukup untuk membantu Atem. Tapi pagi itu Jou malah sudah selesai membuat satu nampan coklat mini beraneka bentuk. Cowok yang biasanya berantakan itu meletakkan satu per satu coklat buatannya ke dalam etalase dengan hati-hati, mengatur letaknya dengan cermat agar menarik perhatian pengunjung. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia menatap hasil karyanya itu dengan pus, kemudian berjalan riang menuju dapur sambil menenteng nampan.

"Oi, pelayan!" teriak seseorang.

Jou terus berjalan sambil bersiul.

"Hei kau, pelayan berambut kuning!"

"Hah?" mendengar rambut kuning disebut-sebut, Jou menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu dapur dan berbalik. "Aku?" tanyanya pada sekumpulan pria lanjut usia di meja depan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Benar juga, tidak ada orang lain di situ selain Jou. Atem dan Yuugi sedang sibuk di dapur sementara pegawai yang lain belum datang. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Jou menghampiri mereka dengan malas. "Mereka lagi!" gerutunya sebal.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" tanya Jou sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan susah payah. Andai saja Jou tidak keluar dari dapur, tentu dia tidak perlu menghadapi mereka. Tapi yah, bagi sebuah toko seperti Suiito, tentu saja pelanggan adalah raja dan Jou adalah pelayannya.

"Yang biasa," jawab salah satu dari mereka tanpa memandang Jou sedikitpun.

"Yang biasa?" Jou mendengus sebal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kakek-kakek itu membuatnya jengkel.

"Ya, yang biasa. Kau tidak mengerti juga? Dasar, tentu saja yang biasa kami pesan!" Kakek berkepala botak itu membentak Jou sementara yang lainnya tertawa.

"Oh, yah, baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar!" Tidak lupa Jou menambahkan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya, lalu bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Hei, apa kau tahu apa pesanan mereka?" tanya Jou pada Atem yang sedang sibuk menuang coklat leleh dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Oh, mereka. Ya, akan segera kubuatkan. Tolong kau teruskan yang ini!"

"Baguslah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mereka satu sama lain!"

"Baguslah kau tidak mengamuk seperti kemarin,"

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Hari ini terlalu indah untuk dirusak dengan hal-hal sepele begitu."

"Benarkah? Kupikir bagimu tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada memaki-maki lansia." timpal Atem sambil beranjak. Jou Cuma nyengir lebar dan segera mengambil alih pekerjaan Atem begitu Atem pindah ke meja di sudut dapur.

Sedang sibuk dengan coklat leleh dan siulan tidak jelas dari mulutnya, tiba-tiba Jou dikejutkan dengan dering ponsel. Jou melompat kaget karena pahanya terasa bergetar. "Oh, iya. Aku kan sudah punya ponsel!" gumamnya sambil tertawa. Jou segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda kotak berwarna hitam dari sana. Dahinya berkerut melihat jejeran nomor tak dikenal di layar.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Dasar pelayan malas! Jangan diam saja di situ! Cepat kemari!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jou dimarahi! Tapi, dari suara dan nada bicaranya saja Jou langsung tahu siapa penelepon gelap sialan itu sebenarnya.

"Berisik! Tunggu saja di sana sampai berjamur!" teriak Jou. "Dasar, Honda sialan!" omelnya setelah menutup telepon dan menyelipkannya lagi di dalam saku jeans-nya. Kemudian mantan preman jalanan itu beranjak dengan riang menuju meja tempat Honda menunggunya. Begitu melihat Honda, Jou langsung melempar buku menu ke arah bocah itu.

"Sakit tahu!" teriak Honda sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Darimana kau tahu nomor handphone-ku?" Jou balas berteriak.

"Tentu saja dari Shizuka!"

"Ponselku itu spesial, jadi Cuma Shizuka saja yang boleh tahu!"

"Handphone ketinggalan jaman begitu apanya yang spesial?!"

Melihat dua orang itu saling berteriak sementara pengeunjung mulai berdatangan, akhirnya Atem memutuskan turun tangan dan menyuruh mereka minta maaf.

۞

Sudah malam, Suiito sudah tutup. Jou memasukkan kunci sepedanya ke dalam saku jaket, kemudian bersiap pergi.

"Jou!" Panggil seseorang. Yuugi. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Jounouchi. "Ini!" Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak. Jou menerimanya dan langsung membukanya.

"Coklat? Untukku? Hari valentine kan masih..." Jou berpikir sebentar, menghitung dalam hati. "Masih tiga belas hari lagi, kan?" sambungnya.

Yuugi menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. "Itu formula baruku. Cobalah!"

"Oke! Trims ya. Saa...aku pulang dulu."

"Sebentar! Ano...Jou, kau sudah punya handphone ya?"

"Ah, itu. Kemarin aku menghabiskan tabunganku untuk membeli ponsel, lalu mengobrol dengan Shizuka sampai pagi. Hahahahaha...Hm, dengan begini aku dan Shizuka bisa lebih sering mengobrol." Jou tampak bersemangat saat membicarakan adiknya itu. Yuugi hanya mengangguk. Dia mengerti sekarang, mengapa Jou hari ini lebih periang, lebih sering tersenyum dan lebih penyabar. Bahkan rela masuk kerja di hari minggu.

"Ano...nomor ponselmu..."

Jou langsung mengerti. Diambilnya sebuah pulpen di saku kemeja Yuugi, kemudian dia meraih lengan Yuugi dan menuliskan nomor ponselnya di situ.

"Kepalaku agak pusing gara-gara begadang semalaman. Aku pulang dulu. Jya!" Setelah mengembalikan pulpen itu ke tangan Yuugi, Jou mulai mengayuh sepedanya, pulang. Yuugi menatap Jou yang terlihat mulai mempercepat laju sepedanya karena rintik-rintik hujan mulai meluncur dari langit seperti ribuan jarum. Yuugi menatapnya lama, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada lengannya. Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas tanpa sebab.

۞

Sejak tadi hujan turun tanpa henti. Bulan februari, masih musim dingin. Tapi salju sudah jarang turun. Jounouchi sejak tadi duduk di dekat jendela, menatap jalanan yang basah terkena tetesan hujan. Tangan kekarnya merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel model lama yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Pemuda itu menatap layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

"Shizuka sudah tidur belum ya?" gumamnya. Tapi kalau dia menelepon gadis itu, bisa-bisa dia kurang tidur. Padahal besok Shizuka harus masuk sekolah pagi-pagi. Akhirnya dilemparnya ponsel itu ke atas tempat tidur, kemudian Jounouchi kembali menekuri jalanan di bawahnya yang terlihat sepi. Tumpukan salju masih terlihat di sana-sini. Beberapa lampu jalan yang masih menyala menyoroti seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan sendirian ke arah apartemen Jou, tanpa payung.

"Shizuka?"

Jou mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu memaksa matanya melihat lebih jelas dalam kegelapan. Gadis itu memang Shizuka. Jou tahu itu. Buru-buru dia mengambil payung besar satu-satunya yang dia punya, dan segera berlari ke lantai bawah. Gadis berambut coklat itu terlihat berjalan santai, membiarkan tubuhnya kuyup diguyur air hujan. Dia tampak sangat menikmatinya. Cepat-cepat Jou membuka payungnya dan menghampiri Shizuka.

"Dasar bandel! Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana?" omel Jou. Shizuka hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Nii-chan pasti belum makan, kan?" tebak Shizuka. Diperlihatkannya bungkusan yang sejak tadi dia bawa. "Malam ini...kalau makan nasi kari saja, bagaimana?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Berjalan sendiarian malam-malam begini bahaya, tahu?!

Shizuka malah tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kakaknya begitu mencemaskannya. Angin mulai bertiup kencang. Beberapa kali Jou tampak kesulitan menahan payung besarnya agar tidak terbawa angin.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk! Tou-san sedang pergi," ajak Jou. Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup lagi, lebih kencang. Payung itu kini benar-benar lepas dari genggamannya dan terbang.

"Arrgh...payungku!!" Akhirnya Jounouchi jadi ikut basah kuyup karena harus berlari-lari mengejar payungnya di bawah siraman hujan. Bukannya membantu, Shizuka malah menontonnya sambil tertawa.

۞

"Nii-chan, coklat ini untukku?" tanya Shizuka sambil menujukkan sekotak coklat yang dia temukan di atas neja belajar Jounouchi.

"Oh, itu. Yuugi memeberikannya padaku, katanya sih resep baru."

"Buatku saja ya!" Shizuka memohon.

"Kau kan baru saja makan! Memangnya tidak takut gemuk? Cewek-cewek SMA kan biasanya takut gemuk."

Shizuka tidak menjawab. Dia sedang asyik menikmati coklat-coklat buatan Yuugi. Melihatnya Jou hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama terpisah, akhirnya mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi. Jou amat bersyukur tentang itu, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, dan apapun, memisahkan mereka lagi.

"Nii-chan benar-benar beruntung, ya!"

"Hah?" Jou mulai memperlihatkan ketidakcerdaannya.

"Nii-chan dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyanyangi Nii-chan. Honda-kun, Atem-san...Yuugi-san malah membuatkan coklat khusus untukmu."

Saat itu Jou sudah berdiri di depan washtafel, meraih sikat giginya dan menaruh pasta gigi di atasnya. "Itu kan resep baru, dengan kata lain aku ini dijadikan kelinci percobaan!" ujarnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut emas itu mulai menyikat giginya dengan santai. Dalam hatinya dia tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sebagian besar kebahagiaan yang dia dapatkan dalam hidupnya berasal dari keberuntungan. Bisa lulus SMA juga karena Jou beruntung!

Plukk! Tiba-tiba sikat gigi Jou terjatuh ke dalam washtafel. Jou terdiam selama beberapa detik, kaget. 'Masa bodoh!' batinnya. Diambilnya lagi benda berwarna hijau penuh busa itu, lalu melanjutkan menggosok gigi.

"Nii-chan, itu kan kotor!"

Jou tidak begitu peduli. Setelah selesai dia langsung berkumur, mengelap mulutnya dengan ntangan dan lalu beranjak menuju kamar.

"Tunggu!" Shizuka berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, menghalangi Jou yang hendak masuk. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah wajah Jou, membuat cowok itu terkesiap. Dia mematung saat Shizuka menyentuh bibirnya! Gadis itu mengusap sudut bibir Jou, menghilangkan sisa pasta gigi yang menempel.

"Dasar jorok, benar-benar tidak berubah sama-sekali!"

Jou berusaha tertawa di antara perasaannya yang campur aduk. "Tapi kau menyayangi si jorok ini, kan?" candanya. Shizuka langsung memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Nii-chan adalah orang yang paling Shizuka sayangi di dunia ini."

۞

Pintu kamar Jou terbuka! Seorang pria berjalan terseok-seok mendekati tempat tidur, sementara Shizuka yang sedang tidur di situ tidak menyadarinya. Gelap, hening. Hanya terdengar suara napas yang berat dan memburu. Pria itu lantas naik ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung memeluk tubuh Shizuka.

"Layani aku...ayo layani aku...Katsuya!"

**...TBC...**


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer : YGO dan karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita ini adalah milik Kazuki Takahashi. Saya menculik dan menyeret mereka ke dalam dimensi anehku.**

**Rating : 18+**

**Genre : Romance (niatnya mah gitu!)**

**Warning : OOC**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya, maaf apdet-na lamaaaaaaaa pisan.**

**TASTES LIKE CHOCOLATE**

Episode 2

01 February

"Ayo layani Aku…Katsuya!"

Saat itu Shizuka baru merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Ada udara hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, diselingi gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Shizuka langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah tangan besar melingkari tubuhnya.

"KYAAAA....!!!"

Spontan Shizuka langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun tangan besar itu keburu mencengkram bahunya dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Jangan! Jangaaaann..." Shizuka mulai menjerit histeris dan meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri.

"Katsuya?"

Shizuka mengenali suara itu.

"_O..otou-san_?"

"Ka..Katsuya..hmm.."

"Aku bukan Katsuya!!"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, mencoba melihat lebih jelas di dalam kegelapan. "Kau..hik...seorang gadis?" tanyanya parau. "Hm..hik..hehehehe...hik...ayo kita bermain, manis!"

Shizuka tidak salah dalam mengenali pria itu, apalagi setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan dan berhasil menangkap siluet lelaki yang biasa dilihatnya dari jauh itu. Dia memang ayahnya!

"Jangan..._Tou-san_! _Otou-san_, ini aku!!

"Uuurrghh..." Pria tinggi besar, menatap tubuh Shizuka penuh nafsu. Jakunnya turun naik di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Shizuka panik dan merasakan ketakutan luar biasa menjalari tubuhnya saat piyama milik Jou yang dia kenakan dirobek dengan kasar.

"_Nii-chan_...tolong!!"

Sang ayah yang seharusnya menjaga dan mengayomi putrinya itu kini malah menindih tubuh gadis itu, menahannya agar tidak kabur sementara dia sendiri mulai membuka resleting celananya. Melihat itu, Shizuka menangis sejadinya, berusaha membebaskan selangkangannya yang mulai terasa sakit akibat gencetan ayahnya. Shizuka meronta, mencakar, mencabik bagian tubuh mana saja dari pria itu yang bisa dijangkau dan disakitinya agar sang ayah menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"_ONII-CHAN_..!!" lolongnya ketakutan.

Ruangan menjadi terang benderang secara tiba-tiba, memperlihatkan Jou yang berdiri di dekat saklar lampu sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu dengan lingkar mata hitam di bawah matanya.

"Brengsek!!" makinya tanpa tenaga.

"Kat..suya?" Pria itu menoleh ke arah Jou yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi marah. Dengan perut mual dan kepala pening akibat kurang tidur Jou menarik krah kemeja ayahnya dan langsung menghajarnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. Pria itu terguling ke samping tubuh Shizuka yang gemetaran, meggeram tanpa daya. Jou mencengkram otot lengan ayahnya itu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Shizuka.

"Kau...bajingan! Jangan lakukan itu pada Shizuka! SIALAN!!"

Dipukulinya wajah sang ayah beberapa kali, hingga mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas lebam di sana sini dan tidak mudah hilang.

"Brengsek! Keparat! Pergi sana, ayah tidak berguna!!" Didorongnya tubuh penuh keringat itu tanpa tenaga. Pria itu masih mabuk. Wajahnya merah, rambutnya kusut dan bicaranya meracau tidak jelas.

"Katsuya..."

"PERGI!!"

Bukannya beranjak, pria itu malah mengeluarkan bunyi "hoek" beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan cairan berbau busuk dari mulutnya. Setelah itu dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri diiringi dengkuran keras seperti gorila. Sementara di kepala ranjang Shizuka menyelimuti tubuhnya rapat-rapat sambil membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Jou bisa melihat bahunya yang berguncang-guncang karena menangis.

Dengan frustasi Jounouchi mendengus keras-keras. Sekarang dia harus menyeret ayahnya ke kamar dan mengantarkan Shizuka pulang. Itu pun kalau Shizuka mau diantar olehnya.

* * *

03 February

Dua hari berlalu sejak peristiwa naas di apartemen Jou. Seharian Jou bekerja tanpa fokus sedikitpun. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Shizuka, Shizuka, dan Shizuka!

Sejak kejadian itu, bagaimana keadaan Shizuka sekarang? Jou tidak berani membayangkan wajah sedih adiknya saat pergi ke sekolah sendirian, melangkah pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Jounouchi. Sakit, seperti saat pipinya ditonjok atau ketika dada dan perutnya ditendangi sewaktu adu jotos dengan preman dari sekolah lain.

Dalam hati Jou mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia lakukan malam itu. Mengajak Shizuka menginap hingga menyebabkan gadis itu dalam "bahaya" adalah suatu kesalahan besar, dan kesalahan itu adalah perbuatannya. Apalagi setelahnya Jou malah menelepon Honda dan memintanya mengantar Shizuka pulang. Pada saat itu Jou berpikir Shizuka lebih baik bersama Honda. Dan ternyata tindakannya itu juga disesalinya.

Seharusnya yang mengantar Shizuka, menjaga dan menghiburnya adalah Jou. Seharusnya dia ada bersama Shizuka saat ini dan bukannya malah melimpahkan semua tugas itu pada Honda. Perasaan bersalah itu kian menguat dan menekan-nekan kepala Jou hingga membuatnya pening.

"Jangan-jangan Shizuka marah padaku. Jangan-jangan dia tidak mau menemuiku lagi!" gumamnya. Jou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tidak berani berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Tanpa Jou sadari, dirinya tengah terjerumus ke dalam rasa takut yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Jou.." panggil Yuugi. Tapi yang disapa nampaknya tidak mendengar suaranya, menyadari kehadirannya pun tidak.

"Jou!" Yuugi memutuskan menaikkan volume suaranya dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Tidak disangka, Jou melompat kaget dengan sentuhan halus itu.

"Eh...oh..Kau, Yuugi. A..ada apa?" Jou tergagap.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"A..tidak.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah ditutup-tutupi." Yuugi tersenyum simpul. Dia kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan lalu duduk di samping Jou. Di raihnya sebuah loyang berisi kulit pai mini yang tertata rapi, kemudian mulai mengisinya dengan potongan-potongan buah kering. Lagi, dia tersenyum. "Wajahmu itu...seperti orang yang baru saja ditinggal pergi pacarnya." Yuugi tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang dia ucapkan sendiri.

"Hah? Masa? A..aku kan tidak punya pacar!" Kilah Jou. _Aku hanya memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang manis,_ lanjut Jou dalam hati. Darahnya berdesir begitu kalimat itu muncul di kepalanya tanpa ia duga.

Yuugi mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Jou yang terdengar tidak jujur di telinganya itu. "Hei, Jou. Apakah..." Kalimat itu terputus, menggantung di ujung lidah Yuugi. Saat Jou mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pai-pai mini yang sedang diisinya dengan saus coklat itu dan menoleh ke arah Yuugi, sahabatnya itu sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Kening Jou sedikit berkerut melihat sikap aneh Yuugi.

"Apakah apa, maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apa...apakah Kau...menyukai seseorang?"

Dahi Jou berkerut lagi, dan dia memasang wajah serius seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Hm...ya, ada. Aku menyukai Shizuka. Tentu saja aku menyukainya, dia itu cantik, manis, pintar..."

"Jou! Aku serius."

Sejurus kemudian Jou tertawa keras melihat reaksi sebal di wajah Yuugi.

"Aku juga serius, Yuugi." Timpal Jou. "Aku serius, aku memang menyayanginya. Yah, memang sih Shizuka itu masih tergolong gadis alih-alih wanita," lanjut Jou tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu! Apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau sayangi melebihi rasa sayang seorang saudara, orang yang ingin kau lindungi, yang selalu kau rindukan, yang nama dan wajahnya selalu menari-nari di kepalamu tiap saat, yang selalu ingin kau bahagiakan, orang yang...yang kau cintai...dengan sepenuh hati."

Yuugi menatap wajah Jou agak lama, mencari jawaban atas berondongan pertanyaannya barusan. Jou sendiri sibuk memikirkan jawaban Yuugi, namun yang muncul di benaknya hanyalah wajah Shizuka. Hanya Shizuka. Dan itu membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Ah, tidak-tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mencintai Shizuka. Dia itu adikku! _Jou melempar jauh-jauh pikiran bodoh yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya yang 'jadi'? Sudahlah, Kau sendiri tahu cowok sepertiku tidak mudah disukai cewek," Jou kembali menekuri pai-pai-nya yang beberapa saat lalu terabaikan.

"Kau sendiri...apa ada yang sedang mencuri perhatianmu, heh?" tanya Jou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ujung spuit supaya coklatnya tidak berceceran. Gara-gara itu, Jou melewatkan ekspresi panik Yuugi. Cowok mungil itu terlihat salah tingkah. Beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi karena ujung lidahnya begitu kelu untuk membantunya melafalkan sebuah kata saja. Hanya sebuah kata, "Kau".

Sebelum Jou menyadari keganjilan itu, Yuugi memutuskan untuk segera hengkang dari sana. Dengan wajah merah padam dia melangkah cepat meninggalkan dapur dan memilih menyibukkan diri melayani pelanggan di meja kasir, atau sekedar mengecek kas hari itu, mengelap meja atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya terlihat wajar. Sementara Jou sendiri hanya menatap sekilas kepergian Yuugi dengan perasaan heran.

Hari itu Jounouchi ijin pulang lebih cepat. Tidak masalah, Yuugi dan Ryou pasti bisa menanganinya berdua saja. Jou tergesa-gesa mengayuh sepedanya dan berharap masih sempat menjemput Shizuka di sekolahnya, tapi setelah sampai Jou malah tidak berani mendekat. Tubuhnya mematung beberapa meter dari pintu masuk SMU Domino, diam dan berpikir.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Shizuka?" Tanya Jou pada dirinya sendiri. Saat kebingungan begitu, sebuah sepeda motor besar dengan suara menderu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemput Shizuka karena sudah ada aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap hari," kata si pengendara motor sambil membuka helm-nya. Honda.

"Aku kan kakaknya, jadi aku yang lebih berhak!"

"Kakak macam apa yang membuat adiknya bersedih, lalu menghilang begitu saja? Tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Kalimat itu menghujam begitu dalam di hati Jou, dan dia tidak bisa membantah. Pemuda jangkung itu malah berjongkok, lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menggerutu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di apartemenmu waktu itu, hah?"

"Itu...aku..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, Kau harus membuat Shizuka tersenyum lagi!"

Jou terdiam, menekuri trotoar yang tidak bisa membantunya mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk diungkapkannya pada Honda.

"Hei, Jou!" Honda mulai terlihat jengkel.

"Maaf, Aku kakak yang tidak berguna."

"Katakan itu pada Shizuka langsung!"

"Aku tidak berani. Aku takut dia membenciku."

"Bodoh! Dia tidak akan membencimu kalau kau minta maaf padanya."

Jou terdiam lagi, memainkan telunjuknya di atas trotoar. Hal itu semakin membuat Honda kesal dan malu mengakui kalau orang dengan tingkah bodoh itu adalah temannya.

"Shizuka tidak pernah membenci _Onii-chan_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain, suara yang merdu dan meninmbulkan kehangatan di dalam hati Jou, jauh berbeda dengan suara Honda. Jou mendongak, lalu menemukan sebentuk wajah yang dirindukannya. Shizuka.

"Aku...Shizuka..maaf..aku..."

Shizuka menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Itu bukan salah _Onii-chan_."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Shizuka mengangguk. Seketika Jou bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, menatap Shizuka lekat-lekat dengan wajah gembira dan lega luar biasa.

"Yang benar? Kau masih mau bicara padaku?"

Shizuka mengangguk lagi.

"Kau masih mau menemuiku?"

"_Hai, onii-chan_!"

"_Yatta_!!" Jou langsung memeluk Shizuka erat sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Tapi...untuk sementara aku tidak bisa mengunjungi _Onii-chan_," ucap Shizuka pelan, takut merusak suasana bahagia di hati kakak tercintanya.

Mendengar kalimat sehalus bisikan angin yang mengungkapkan permintaan maaf itu, Jou menatap mata adiknya lekat-lekat, menyentuh pipi halus gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengerti. Shizuka, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu lebih dan lebih baik lagi!" Janji Jou mantap sambil mengelus pipi Shizuka dengan sayang. Adegan itu membuat Honda merasa tidak nyaman. Walau sejauh yang dia tahu Jounouchi sahabatnya dan Shizuka calon pacarnya itu adalah kakak beradik kandung, tapi tetap saja Honda merasa seakan tengah menyaksikan sepasang kekasih bermesraan layaknya adegan dalam _dorama_.

"Ayo kuantar pulang!" Potong Honda, menghentikan adegan romantis yang membuatnya cemas sekaligus curiga. Ditariknya lengan Shizuka, menjauh dari Jounouchi. "Hei, kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku!" Ujarnya pada Jou, dengan nada ancaman yang ditekankan dalam nada bicaranya. Setelah itu Honda membawa Shizuka pergi dengan Harley kesayangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Jou sambil melambaikan tangan. Rasanya benar-benar lega setelah Shizuka mau bicara lagi padanya. Tapi membiarkan Honda membawanya pergi, entah kenapa terasa tidak menyenangkan bagi Jou. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam dadanya.

"Kalau Shizuka merasa bahagia bersama Honda, bukankah seharusnya aku juga bahagia?" ungkap Jou pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha menghentikan gejolak dalam dadanya yang kian menjadi. Ada nada kesal terselip dalam suaranya tanpa sebab jelas.

"Argh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?!" omelnya sambil meninju dinding kokoh yang memagari area sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu beberapa tahun silam.

* * *

Hujan lagi. Entah sejak kapan Jou punya kebiasaan duduk berlama-lama di dekat jendela setiap hujan turun, diam sambil memandang ke arah luar.

"Shizuka pasti senang sekali. Atau jangan-jangan dia malah sedang hujan-hujanan." Dua sudut bibir Jou terangkat begitu dia mengingat gadis itu. Sebagai kakaknya, Jou sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan sejak kapan Shizuka mulai menyukai hujan. Ingatannya kemudian kembali pada masa kecil mereka dulu, saat keluarga mereka masih utuh, saat Jou mengira kebersamaan mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapanpun juga. Sayang, hidup ternyata tidak seindah seperti apa yang diimpikannya.

Jou menghela napas pelan. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang telah terjadi, bukan? Toh semua itu bukan lagi masalah. Shizuka akan selalu bersamanya lagi. Seperti dulu. Dan Jou bertekad dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan perpisahan terjadi lagi di antara mereka, selamanya.

"Shizuka," bisik Jou membayangkan sosok adiknya saat ini. Dia tumbuh dengan baik menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, juga lembut. Jou ingin sekali memiliki istri seperti Shizuka. Atau sekalian saja Shizuka yang menjadi istrinya!

"Bodoh! Dia kan adik kandungku!" Jou memukul kepalanya sendiri atas pikiran bodoh yang barusan melintas begitu saja di benaknya itu.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, kemudian ditutup dengan kasar. Lalu terdengar suara langkah-langkah berat dari luar kamarnya. Jou tahu siapa yang datang. Bergegas dia keluar dari kamar untuk melihatnya. Benar saja, sang ayah pulang sambil mencekik leher botol yang isinya sudah hampir habis. Wajahnya merah dan penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Sampai kapan ayah mau begini terus, hah?" hardik Jou marah.

Menyadari keberadaan Jounouchi di situ, pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu lantas menubruk Jou hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Layani aku...katsuya!" Desahnya penuh nafsu.

"Hentikan!"

Pria itu tidak peduli. Dirobeknya t-shirt putih Jou.

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau! Aku bosan hidup seperti ini terus!!"

"layani saja aku dan jangan bayak bicara, bocah!"

"Arrggh!! Setiap hari kau hanya berjudi dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Hampir setiap malam kau melakukan ini padaku. AKU LELAH!!"

"Persetan!" Tangan pria itu dengan cekatan membuka celana jeans yang Jou kenakan dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dengan napas memburu.

Jou yang kalap langsung menendang selangkangan ayahnya, membuat pria itu terjengkang sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku ini anakmu! Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah!" teriak Jou. Dadanya kembang-kempis karena amarah. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

"Keparat!" makinya, diiringi suara pintu dibanting keras sepesekian detik kemudian.

Seluruh perasaan sakit dan terhina yang pernah dirasakannya saat pertama kali disetubuhi ayahnya sendiri dahulu, kini muncul kembali bahkan berpuluh kali lipat. Selama ini Jou hanya menerima perlakuan itu dan menahan perasaannya dalam diam, berpikir kalau ayahnya memang membutuhkan "tempat" untuk menyalurkan perasaanya semenjak sang ibu tidak lagi bersama mereka. Dan demi kebahagiaan ayahnya, Jou merelakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi "tempat" itu, sambil berharap suatu saat semua itu akan berakhir walau dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan.

Tapi cukup, cukup sampai di sini. Dia lelah. Juga takut suatu saat rahasia memalukan ini akan diketahui oleh Shizuka. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada dibenci Shizuka.

"Aaarrggghhh...BRENGSEEKKK!!!"

**...TBC...**

**A/N :**

HALAAAAHHHH...ending yang aneh. Saya sedang dalam masa WB plus rentetan masalah di kantor yang berderet layaknya kereta. Jadi walaupun sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah kutulis di kertas sampe chapter 3, tetep aja pas ngedit _asa_ blank.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya : Sora Tsubameki, Seithr Kairy, Erune, Reiforizza, Saint Chimaira. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu…

Baiklah, merangkum komen dan pertanyaan kalian semua, akan daku jelaskan sedikit.

Sekarang sudah jelas siapa pria itu, dan ternyata dia memeang salah orang. Niatnya mau grepe-grepe-in Jou ternyata yang tidur di situ Shizuka. Kekekekeke…

Mrmang benar, chapter 1 belum apa-apa. Niatnya sih mo nyeritain dulu soal kehidupan Jou sehari-hari ketika badai belum datang menerpanya (halah, bahasa saya…lebay pisan). Tapi tampaknya strategi saya agak kurang tepat ya? Harusnya di awal-awal disuguhkan sesuati yang mengguncang, tul?

Ada yang suka adegan Jou-Anzu? *lirik Rei* Thanks, yaw! Aku juga suka! Secara, authornya sendiri gitu! Kekekekeke… Eh, aku ga suka daddy!cest ko! SUER TAKEWER-KEWER deh! Itu Cuma buat bumbu aja di cerita ini. Beneran…

Cerita ini memang tentang valentine, berhubung idenya berawal dari tantangan _bloody valentine_ di awal tahun 2009 lalu. Saint Chimaira, kalianlah awal dari kisah TLC inih! Waktu itu, diriku yang polos ini amat menjunjung tinggi hubungan suci kakak berasik, lalu dikasih tantangan buat bikin fanfic incest Jou-Shizuka. Tapi baru bisa diwujudkan sekarang…fanfic ini bener2 bikin stress, tapi malah jadi keterusan! Huaaaa…

Sekedar konfirmasi, cerita ini tidak ada hubungan langsung dengan fanfic Suiito Tada Hitotsu buatan Supertyrant (Reiforizza). Saya hanya mengambil nama Suiito dan time line di cerita itu untuk cerita ini, itu pun atas seijin yang bersangkutan. Hehehehe..

_Gomen ne_…ratingnya saya turunin. "T" aja ya! Banyak hal yang saya pikirkan belakangan ini, yang membuat saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita yang manis-manis aja. Ane udah tua gitu loh, udah merasa gak pantes main begonoan..Lagian, udah banyak fanfic puppy yang ratingnya M, jadi agak bosen liat adegan begitu. Lagi-lagi balik ke umur saya. Sekarang saya udah ga sanggup baca lemon atau yang nyerempet-nyerempet, makanya adegan "itu" di sini …

Selain itu, saya juga sebetulnya berniat menimbulkan suasana dorama di cerita ini, karena itu ke depannya cerita ini akan super gombal dan super lebay. Barang siapa yang anti romance atau anti sama dorama, saya tidak merekomendasikan Anda untuk melanjutkan membaca tulisan ini. Yah, sukur-sukur sih dilanjut *ngarep* Doakan semoga chapter 3 apdet dengan cepat! Ya ha!


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer : YGO dan karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita ini adalah milik Kazuki Takahashi. Saya menculik dan menyeret mereka ke dalam dimensi anehku.**

**Rating : 18+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, agak OOC, bahasa yang rada kasar**

**A/N : **Sorry dumori, up date-nya kelamaan ya? Banyak hal terjadi, akhir-akhir ini saya memang agak depresi. _Gomen_. Maaf juga, rate-nya diturunin. Jadi, ke depannya bakal lebih mendorama dan adegan yaoi-nya mulai ditiadakan. Mulai waras ni saya, ceritanya..Lagian lagi seneng bunuh-bunuhan daripada adegan ranjang. Kekekekeke...semoga masih pada mau baca..

Oh iya, karena di sini Jou dipasangin sama Shizuka, maka ga ada Puppyshipping. Tapi klo ada yang merasakan hints sih, sok wae lah. Atau merasa ada hints shipping-shipping lain?

**Tastes Like Chocolate, Episode 3**

04 February

"_Irrashaimase_..." sapa Yuugi ramah saat mendengar lonceng-lonceng kecil yang dipasang di pintu masuk bergemerincing, pertanda seseorang masuk ke Suiito.

"Ah, Jonouchi!" pekiknya senang melihat siapa yang datang.

Gubrakk!

Tiba-tiba saja Jounouchi terjatuh, hanya beberapa langkah jaraknya dari pintu.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanya Yuugi sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. Tapi melihat wajah Jou yang terlihat agak pucat, Yuugi jadi khawatir.

"Ah, _hai_." Jou berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Kepalanya agak pening, dan tubuhnya jadi terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Bagi Jou yang mantan seorang preman sekolah, adalah hal yang memalukan jika dia sampai merasa kesakitan cuma karena terjatuh seperti itu saja.

"Yuugi, Kau tidak pergi kuliah?" tanya Jou heran. Yuugi segera menjelaskan kalau hari ini jadwalnya kosong. Salah satu temannya baru saja menelepon, memberitahunya kalau sang dosen tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengajar. Jounouchi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu pergi ke pantry untuk berganti pakaian. Dia juga hanya menjawab singkat setiap pertanyaan Yuugi.

"Jou, benar Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil membersihkan meja.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak." Jou tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja yang sebenarnya sudah bersih.

Tiba-tiba lonceng di pintu depan berbunyi, pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"_Irrashaima._.." Jou tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu menyadari siapa yang baru saja datang. Musuh bebuyutannya, Kaiba. Pria berambut coklat itu juga menunjukkan sikap tidak ramah pada Jou. Pemilik Kaiba Corporation yang ternama itu berjalan begitu saja melewati Jou dan Yuugi, mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan, kemudian membuka laptopnya.

"Makhluk menyebalkan itu datang lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering datang kemari!" cerocos Jou sebal.

"Ya, dia datang hanya untuk duduk tanpa memesan apapun. Biasanya aniki langsung menyodorinya secangkir coklat panas, lalu mereka mengobrol panjang lebar. Kadang-kadang diselingi aksi saling memaki, atau saling menatap sinis satu sama lain. Tapi sayang, hari ini aniki mendadak harus pergi ke kampus."

Merasa diperhatikan, Kaiba mendelik curiga ke arah Jounouchi.

"Hah, benar-benar seperti anjing yang sedang menunggu diberi makan tuannya," ujar kaiba sambil tersenum sinis. Tentu saja Jou tidak terima dikatai begitu. Dengan kesal Jou langsung menghampiri Kaiba dan melemparkan lap kotor ke wajahnya.

"Orang yang Kau cari sedang tidak ada, jadi silakan tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga,!"

Mendengar itu Kaiba lengsung berdiri dan menarik celemek coklat dengan tulisan Suiito berwana kuning di bagian dada yang sedang dipakai Jou.

"Jangan campuri urusanku, ikan teri!"

"_Stupid rich jerk_!" balas Jou tepat di depan wajah Kaiba.

"_Blonde bitch_!"

Dengan kesal Kaiba mendorong Jounouchi. Tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya, hanya sebagai gertakan. Kaiba cukup kaget melihat tubuh Jou terhempas seperti itu dan tampak kesulitan berdiri meskipun Yuugi sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga membantunya.

"Lemah!" sinis Kaiba. Setelah itu dia melangkah pergi sambil menelepon seseorang. Tubuh jangkungnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa diketahui Jou dan Yuugi, sebenarnya Kaiba agak heran melihat kondisi Jou tadi. Tidak biasanya dia terlihat seperti itu. Yah, bukan berarti Kaiba tidak menganggapnya sebagai manusia, hanya saja...aneh melihat Jounouchi si mantan berandalan kini tak berdaya seperti itu. Kaiba lantas membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan Suiito.

"Jou, sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan istirahat di rumah," saran Yuugi cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi Kau terlihat tidak sehat!"

Jounouchi langsung berdiri dan melompat-lompat sebentar. "Lihat, kan? Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya seraya pergi menuju dapur.

Jou langsung mengambil sebuah cangkir besar, mengisinya sampai penuh lalu meminumnya sampai habis seperti orang yang baru saja pulang dari padang pasir. Hari ini tubuhnya agak kurang fit. Tapi Jou tidak mau kalau sampai harus ijin pulang lebih cepat dengan alasan sakit. Tidak, itu memalukan. Lagipula, Jou merasa akan jadi pembohong bila dia berkata kalau dirinya sedang sakit. Tidak, dia tidak sedang sakit. Hanya kurang fit, itu saja.

Pikirannya lantas melayang pada Shizuka, gadis yang akan sangat cemas kalau melihat kejadian tadi. Gadis itu pasti langsung panik dan memaksanya pergi ke dokter, lalu memaksanya minum obat. Dia akan bertingkah layaknya seorang istri yang merawat suaminya yang sedang sakit.

Jou langsung terkekeh membayangkan hal itu. Wajahnya memanas dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mendadak rasa rindu menyeruak dalam dadanya, rindu ingin segera bertemu dengannya, Shizuka adiknya yang paling dia sayangi. Shizuka adiknya yang manis, dan pasti akan sangat manis kalau dia menjadi istri Jou.

Senyum Jou memudar seketika saat menyadari pikiran itu begitu melambungkan khayalnya dan dia merasa bahagia dengan khayalan itu. Khayalan yang disadari Jou sebagai sesuatu yang salah!

"ARGH...BODOH!" teriak Jou kesal sambil menggebrak meja tanpa ingat kalau tangannya sedang memegang sebuah cangkir. Dan tentu saja, suara 'prang' yang cukup keras menyusul detik berikutnya.

"Jou, cangkirku!"

Tahu-tahu Atem sudah berdiri di pintu dapur dengan wajah terkejut. Jou juga ikut terkejut, apalagi setelah menyadari ada cukup banyak pecahan beling di atas meja. Telapak tangannya mulai terasa perih walau darah yang keluar tidak terlalu banyak.

"Ah, _go..gomen_! nanti kuganti, tapi jangn potong gajiku ya!"

"Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh? Tidak ada. Hehehehe..." Buru-buru Jounouchi membersihkan kekacauan itu. "Eh, bukankah Kau harusnya ada di kuliah?"

"Ada yang tertinggal."

"Apa? _Money bag_-mu?" Jou nyengir lebar.

Jou berani bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar melihat rona merah yang samar di wajah Atem.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya cowok itu gelagapan. Jou sengaja melebarkan cengirannya serta memainkan alisnya untuk menggoda Atem.

"Apa-apan ekspresi itu?" Atem langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jou dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara Yuugi.

"_Aniki_, dompetmu tadi kutemukan terselip di bawah sofa."

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan Jou terkekeh karenanya.

XXXXX

Sore itu Jou tengah sibuk dengan adonan fondant berwarna-warni dan sepanci besar adonan coklat. Beberapa sudah berpindah ke telapak tangannya dan kini berubah wujud menyerupai seorang gadis berukuran mini. Dengan hai-hati pemuda itu menyempurnakan rambut sang gadis mungil yang terbuat dari adonan coklat. Sedang serius begitu, Ryou yang biasanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannnya membuat batangan _cooking chocolate_ tiba-tiba saja menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Jou.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya pemuda berambut putih berkilau itu.

Jou menjawab dengan memperlihatkan boneka itu dan berkata, "Ini untuk menyambut hari valentine. Kau belum tahu ya?"

Ryou pun menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu soal itu," ujarnya.

"Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi Atem pasti memberikan setumpuk proyek untuk hari valentine padamu."

Ryou mengagguk-angguk mengerti. Diperhatikannya wajah Jou yang kembali serius menambahkan detail-detail pada si gadis mini itu.

"Kau…sepertinya senang sekali!" ujarnya sambil terkikik.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jou bingung, namun matanya tetap tidak lepas dari pekerjaannya. Sambil memiringkan kepala, Ryou menunjuk pipi Jou.

"Kau sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap boneka coklat itu. Lihat, wajahmu memerah tuh!" Kali ini Ryou tertawa geli.

"_Nanda_?" Jou memoleskan adonan coklat di wajah Ryou karena kesal, membuat wajah imut pemuda itu jadi coreng moreng. Ryou memasang wajah cemberut, sementara Jou justru tertawa keras-keras.

"Hm, Jou..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau…sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Jounouchi terhenyak, dan kedua tangannya berhenti bergerak. "_Ano…wakaranai da yo_!" jawab pemuda yang dulunya anggota geng berandalan itu dengan suara pelan. Kemudian, dengan senyum tipis yang masih tersisa di bibirnya, Jou melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dalam hatinya dia sebetulnya masih bertanya-tanya tentang kemungikinan itu. Jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah? Benarkah? Jou tidak mengerti.

"_Saa~,_ ada dua belas cara untuk mengetahui apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang atau tidak. Kau mau tahu?"

Jou tidak merespon, tetap konsentrasi pada "gadis mini" itu. Namun dia sebetulnya memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ryou pun tampak tidak peduli dan terus saja berbicara.

"Hm, nomor dua belas yaitu…"

"Bukannya nomor satu lebih dulu?" protes Jounouchi.

"Pokoknya dengarkan saja dan jangan protes! Nomor dua belas. Kau berbicara dengan gadis itu malam hari dan ketika kau akan tidur kau masih memikirkannya."

Jou tersenyum. Siapa gadis yang mau berbicara padanya malam hari selain Shizuka? Tidak ada!

"Sebelas. Kau berjalan sangat lambat ketika bersama gadis itu."

Ryou melihat Jounouchi tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu tanpa menunggu Jou bicara apapun, Rou kembali melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Sepuluh. Kau merasa tidak nyaman ketika gadis itu berada jauh darimu."

Jou mengengguk-angguk pelan. Yeah, siapa sih yang merasa nyaman saat adiknya entah ada di mana dan sedang apa? Jou ingat betapa dia tersiksa waktu Shizuka dibawa pegi jauh dari sisinya.

"Sembilan. Kau tersenyum ketika mendengar suara gadis itu."

Dahi Jou sedikit berkerut. Tiba-tiba dia ingat saat pertama kali mendengar suara Shizuka lewat ponsel yang baru dibelinya. Waktu itu benar-benar menyenangkan sampai Jou tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seharian!

"Delapan. Ketika kau melihatnya, kau tidak melihat orang lain di sekitarmu. Kau hanya melihat gadis itu seorang."

Kali ini Jou tertawa. Memang, kadang-kadang dia tidak peduli pada siapapun di sekitarnya kalau sudah ada Shizuka di depan matanya. Bahkan Jou seringkali membuat Honda kesal karena tidak mempedulikan pemuda berambut mirip sirip hiu itu.

"Um, yang ke-enam. Gadis itu adalah segala hal yang ingin kau pikirkan."

Jou terkekeh lagi. Merasa disindir, karena segala yang dia pikirkan pasti menyangkut Shizuka, seakan isi otaknya memang hanya ada nama itu.

"Ke-lima. Kau menyadari bahwa kau selalu tersenyum tiap kali memandang gadis itu."

Ryou memandang Jou, menunggunya bereaksi. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sedikit gugup. Dalam benaknya terbayang Shizuka remaja yang cantik dan manis.

"Ke-empat. Hmm.. kau akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat dan bertemu gadis itu."

Jou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat-saat dia melakukan segala hal untuk mencari keberadaan Shizuka, mencari cara apapun agar bisa bertemu dengannya, adalah sebuah perjuangan yang cukup menyakitkan. Syukurlah Shizuka pindah ke Domino lagi. Apapun alasannya Jou tidak peduli.

"Ke-tiga. Ketika kau mendengarkannku, ada seseorang dalam pikiranmu. _She is in your mind all the time_…" Ryou mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, yakin seratus persen bahwa dia benar. Sedangkan Jou, sedikit terkesiap karena Ryou memang benar!

"Ke-dua, kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan gadis itu sehingga kau tidak menyadari bahwa poin nomor tujuh menghilang!" ujar Ryou dengan sedikit menekankan akhir kalimatnya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar, apalagi saat dilihatnya Jou tersentak kaget dan mulai mengingat-ingat seluruh point yang sudah disebutkan Ryou sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Dan poin pertama yaitu 'Kau mengecek apakah itu benar dan kemudian menertawakan dirimu sendiri'."

Jou kemudian terlihat lebih terkejut lagi karena menyadari kalau lagi-lagi Ryou benar! Lalu diapun tertawa. "Kau mengerjaiku, ya! Sialan!"

"Hahahaha…berarti kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, hmp?"

Jou terdiam, meredakan tawanya lalu menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan. "Entahlah. Umm… Apakah cinta itu berhak kumiliki? Apakah aku boleh mencintainya?" gumamnya.

"_M__aa…_kau mencintai gadis itu, kan?"

"_Ano_…"

"Jawab saja!"

"Umm…sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu nyatakan saja padanya! Tidak ada alasan kau tidak berhak memiliki cinta. Tidak ada alasan kau tidak boleh mencintainya, Jounouchi! Kau hanya harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Itu saja! Selain dari itu, abaikan saja!"

"_S..sou ka_?"

Ryou mengangguk meyakinkan Jou. Pemuda berambut putih itu menepuk pundak Jou dan memberinya semangat.

"Eh, _ano_…gadis itu…" Ryou menunjuk boneka dalam genggaman tangan Jou. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis yang mirip dengan boneka itu!" gumam pemuda _bishounen_ itu sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, aku ingat! Aku baru saja bertemu gadis itu di depan, kalau tidak salah. Tadi dia memesan _milk chocolate bar _ukuran 250 gram_._"

"Dasar, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Sini, biar aku saja yang memberikan pesanannya!"

Ryou lalu memberikan sebatang coklat yang cukup besar yang terbungkus kertas alumunium foil pada Jou.

"Hei, Ryou!"

"Ya?"

"Trims!"

Ryou membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tersenyum lebar. "_Ganbatte kudasai~!_" teriaknya.

Jou menemukan Shizuka sedang berdiri didekat meja kasir, tengah asyik mengobrol bersama Yuugi. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan tas pink besar tersampir di pundaknya. Jou langsung menghampirinya, dan menyodorkan coklat batangan itu tepat di depan hidungnya. Gadis itu langsung menoleh demi melihat siapa orang iseng yang mencoba mengagetkannya itu.

"_Nii-chan_!" pekiknya riang. Senyum manisnya mengembang dengan indahnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari, hm? Dan kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah? Tidak takut dimarahi _kaa-san_?" berondong Jou. Pelipisnya sedikit berkedut, kesal karena adik semata wayangnya mulai terlihat nakal.

"_Sonna... Nii-chan _jangan marah begitu! Aku mau _Nii-chan _menemaniku jalan-jalan!"

"Apa? Aku sedang bekerja."

"Tapi Yuugi mengijinkan, kok!" mohon Shizuka dengan wajah memelas.

Hah, tentu saja Jou tidak tahan melihat wajah Shizuka yang seperti itu. Diliriknya Yuugi, meminta persetujuan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pergilah, aku bisa menangani Suiito kok! Lagipula sebentar lagi _aniki _kembali," ucap Yuugi berbohong. Jou mendesah. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak satu pun permintaan Shizuka.

"Baiklah.._anything for you, sunshine!_" ucap Jou, mengutip sebuah kalimat dalam film yang pernah ditontonnya.

(-A.K-)

Dengan berjalan kaki, Jou dan Shizuka menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota Domino berdua saja. Toko-toko berjejer di sana, menjual beraneka barang yang kadang membuat Shizuka tiba-tiba menjerit histeris dengan manja. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka tentu mengira kalau Jou dan Shizuka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka benar-benar serasi! Selesai membeli _neko-mimi _dan es krim coklat, Shizuka mengajak Jou ke suatu tempat.

"_Nii-chan, _lihat itu!"

Shizuka menunjuk sebuah toko di tepi jalan yang mereka lalui. Toko itu tampaknya menjual segala pernak-pernik bernuansa era Victorian. Mata Jounouchi lantas mengikuti arah telunjuk Shizuka. Gadis itu memandangi sebuah gaun lolita berwarna putih dengan renda di sana-sini. Gaun yang cantik itu terpasang rapi pada sebuah manekin tanpa kepala yang berdiri anggun di etalase toko.

"Kalau aku menikah nanti, aku ingin membuat pesta ala bangsawan eropa di jaman Victorian. Aku ingin sekali memakai gaun seperti itu," gumam Shizuka penuh harap.

"Kau pasti cantik sekali dengan gaun itu!" Timpal Jou. "Suatu saat, impianmu itu pasti terkabul!" tambahnya. Jou lalu menggenggam tangan Shizuka erat, lalu menggandengnya pergi. Dalam hati dia bertekad akan mengabulkan impian itu, sebagai seorang kakak ataupun sebagai...suaminya!

PLAKK! Spontan Jounouchi memukul dahinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Ada apa?" Shizuka memperhatikan wajah Jou dengan heran.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Jou jadi salah tingkah. Dalam sekejap pipinya merona merah.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jounouchi gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras. Buru-buru Jou mengamit tangan Shizuka, mencari tempat berteduh. Syukurlah ada sebuah toko kecil yang sedang tutup. Halaman depannya cukup nyaman untuk mereka berteduh.

"Haaahhh...dingin sekali! Baju kita jadi basah semua!" gerutu Jou. Shizuka malah tersenyum senang menatap tetesan hujan dari atap toko.

"Heh, awas kalau kau berniat mau main hujan-hujanan lagi! Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" ancam Jou. Yang diancam malah tertawa senang, membuat Jou gemas dan memukul kepalanya lembut dengan kepalan tangannya.

Shizuka kemudian mengajak Jou duduk di tangga. Agak basah, tapi setidaknya mereka akan terhindar dari varises. Yah, sekedar mengistirahatkan kaki mereka yang mulai pegal setelah seharian berjalan-jalan.

"_Nii-chan_ tahu tidak, kenapa aku suka sekali pad hujan?"

Jou menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Waktu kita kecil dulu, aku pernah sakit karena kehujanan. _Nii-chan_ waktu itu panik sekali. Aku senang sekali _Nii-chan_ begitu mengkhawatirkan aku, merawatku, menjagaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia." Tatapan Shizuka tampak menerawang dengan senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau ini!" Jou memencet hidung adiknya itu dengan gemas. Ada-ada saja, pikirnya.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat Jou mengantar Shizuka pulang. Mereka berjalan kaki berdua, bersisian dan saling bergandengan tangan. Kedua insan itu larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, tak saling bicara sampai akhirnya mereka berada di depan tangga menuju sebuah jembatan penyebrangan. Di seberang sana adalah sebuah gedung setinggi lima lantai di mana di salah satu flatnya Shizuka dan ibunya tinggal.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita adu cepat? Kita menaiki tangga dengan melompat seperti kelinci sampai di atas. Yang sampai lebih dulu, dia yang menang. Siapa yang kalah, harus membuatkan kue coklat!" usul Jou menantang adiknya.

"Haah, kakiku pegal!" protes Shizuka dengan nada malas. Kakinya benar-benar terasa sakit, seperti sedang menyeret sebuah meja berukuran besar! Jangan-jangan besok betisnya akan bengkak sebesar pilar penyangga gedung SMU Domino!

"Ayolah…" bujuk Jou sambil tersenyum nakal. Tanpa menghiraukan sikap protes Shizuka, Jou mulai melompati anak-anak tangga satu demi satu dan bergaya seperti seekor kelinci. "Hei, kalau kau diam terus, nanti kalah lho!" godanya sambil tertawa.

"_Nii-chan _jahat!" omel Shizuka sambil cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut, membuat Jou tertawa makin keras melihatnya. Pemuda itu terus melompat-lompat.

"Yeiy, aku pasti menang!" teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba Jou tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya! Tubuhnya oleng, lalu terjatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah. Terdengar bunyi "bruk" yang cukup keras saat tubuh tegap pemuda itu menghantam aspal. Seketika dia berteriak kesakitan, namun kemudian disadarinya bahwa dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

"_Nii-chan!_" jerit Shizuka panik. Berlari, dihampirinya tubuh kakaknya yang tergeletak di jalanan berlapis aspal yang dingin dan basah. "_Nii-chan, daijoubu?_" Tanya Shizuka khawatir. Jou tidak bisa menjawab, hanya erangan lemah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya pening dan penglihatannya seakan berputar-putar.

"A…aku mau cari bantuan!" Masih dalam keadaan panik, Shizuka hendak melangkah pergi, namun sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Tadi itu cuma bercanda! Hehehehehe…" ujar Jounouchi sambil nyengir lebar. Perlahan-lahan pemuda berambut keemasan itu berdiri sambil terus terkekeh.

"_Mou_…dasar jahaaaaatt!" teriak Shizuka sebal. Ditinjunya dada bidang sang kakak berkali-kali. Dan tanpa disadarinya, dia mulai menangis. "Jahat! Kau membuatku ketakutan, tahu! Aku…benar-benar takut!" tangis Shizuka. Air matanya berjatuhan seperti hujan sore tadi.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf.." ucap Jou tulus dengan suaranya yang lembut. Diangkatnya dagu Shizuka, lalu ditatapnya kedua bola mata coklat itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian tatapannya beralih npada bibir tipis nan ranum milik gadis berambut coklat itu. Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Jou langsung mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, dan lama.

"Kyaaa!" spontan Shizuka mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh. Tangannya melayang dan mendarat di pipi Jounouchi dengan keras, menimbulkan bekas berrwarna merah di sana.

"A…apa yang _nii-chan _lakukan?" jerit Shizuka histeris.

"A…aku…apa yang kulakukan?" Jounouchi malah balik bertanya dengan gugup. Dia sendiri tak menyangka dirinya tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu!

"Kalian! Benar-benar menjijikan!" teriak seorang wanita tak jau dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"_Ka…ka-san?_"

**TBC.**

**Ocehan si pemalas:**

Jeng-jeng… maap, saya _cut_ di sini dulu. Klo ga, ga bisa publish dong! Jadi gimana dengan chap ini? Kekekekekekeke… ga jelas ya kan? Pokoknya saya Cuma ngejalanin challenge. Buat yang ngasih challenge (kayaknya udah ga inget dia!), nih saya persembahkan untuk anda…puas?

Hm, jaga-jaga buat yang ga tau ini saya bikinin mini glossarium. Maaf bagi yang udah tahu.

_Irrashaimase_selamat datang! (misalnya di restaurant atau hotel)

_Daijoubu_kau baik-baik saja?

_Hai_ya

_Gomen_maaf

_Aniki_= _Nii-chan _= kakak cowok

_Nanda_= apaan sih? (kurang lebih begitulah)

_Ano…wakaranai da yo_= itu…aku gak ngerti/entahlah

_sou ka_= gitu ya?

_Ganbatte kudasai_= semangat ya, selamat berjuang, dsb.

_kaa-san_ibu

_Sonna_nggak, nggak gitu, nggak munggkin

_neko-mimi_= kuping kucing, biasanya berbentuk bando

Kalau kayak "Ma~, Ja~, sa~ Mou", itu lebih kayak "ngg, mmm, errr, umm", dsb.

Nah, sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di hapter depan.

Mohon reviewnya ya!

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu…

-A.K-


	4. Episode 4

**TASTES LIKE CHOCOLATE**

**Episode 4**

**Rating : 18+**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : AU, agak OOC, bahasa yang rada kasar**

**Disclaimer : YGO dan karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita ini adalah milik Kazuki Takahashi. Saya menculik dan menyeret mereka ke dalam dimensi anehku.**

* * *

"Kalian! Benar-benar menjijikan!" teriak seorang wanita tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"_Ka…kaa-san?_" pekik Shizuka kaget. Jounouchi juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat sosok wanita yang dirindukannya itu tahu-tahu berdiri di sana, menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Perlahan-lahan kemarahan mulai terlihat pada raut wajahnya yang tirus itu.

"Apa…apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Menjijikan! Kalian sudah gila?" teriak Kawai Sayaka, wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Kaa-san…_itu…aku…" Jounouchi berusaha menjelaskan, tapi ibunya itu segera memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau!" bentak wanita itu. "Jounouchi Katsuya. Kau sama saja bejatnya dengan ayahmu! Bajingan kecil, bedebah!"

"_Kaa-san!_"

"Jangan panggil aku '_Kaa-san'!" _seru wanita itu. "Satu hal lagi. Jangan dekati Shizuka! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menemuinya lagi!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui Shizuka lagi? Aku adalah kakaknya! Shizuka itu adikku!"

PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan keras untuk kedua kalinya mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Kau… bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi sementara kau sendiri menyadari kalau gadis ini adalah adikmu. Adikmu! Kau telah melakukan dosa besar!" teriak Sayaka marah, sementara di belakang tubuhnya, Shizuka menunduk dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Jangan coba-coba kau mendekati putriku! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kalian bersatu!" tukasnya sambil berlalu.

Jounouchi, meskipun kalimat-kalimat yang didengarnya barusan teramat menyakitkan, meskipun dia ingin sekali berteriak marah, namun akhirnya hanya bisa menatap kepergian dua wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan tangan terkepal dan tenggorokan yang tercekat.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu 'Kaa-san'?" bisiknya. Seketika badannya langsung lemas, lalu terduduk di aspal.

(-A.K-)

"_Kaa-san, hanase!_" jerit Shizuka kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkram begitu erat oleh ibunya. Wanita itu terus menyeret Shizuka tanpa memedulikan apapun. Kakinya melangkah cepat, tak peduli putrinya tersaruk-saruk di belakangnya.

Begitu mereka sampai di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, Sayaka langsung menyeret putrinya ke kamar mandi, mendorongnya hingga tubuh gadis itu tersungkur di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"_Kaa-san…_maafkan aku!" mohon Shizuka sambil terisak di kaki ibunya.

"Ternyata… aku memang salah karena telah menuruti keinginanmu kembali ke kota ini. Aku tidak seharusnya menuruti permohonanmu! Kita tidak seharusnya kembali ke Domino! Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku bisa mencegah hal ini sejak awal!" ujar Sayaka dengan mata basah. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Seperti orang yang di ambang kegilaan, dia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Semua kata-katanya lebih merupakan monolog alih-alih berkomunikasi dengan Shizuka.

"_Kaa-san…_"

"Hatiku benar-benar hancur! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?" jerit Sayaka frustasi. Tidak sedikitpun dia mendengar permintaan maaf putrinya meski gadis itu berkali-kali memohon dan memeluk lututnya.

"Tidak. Tidak, maaf saja tidak cukup!" ujarnya lagi. Dilihat bagaimanapun, ciuman yang dia lihat tadi itu bukan tanda kasih kakak pada adiknya! Baginya, sekedar kata maaf saja tidak akan bisa membersihkan putrinya dari dosa. Wanita itu masih terlihat syok. Dengan kasar Sayaka menarik tubuh mungil putrinya itu, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam _bathub_ dan kemudian mulai mengalirkan air dari _shower_.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu, dan renungkan kesalahanmu!" ujar Sayaka. Wanita berambut coklat pendek itu kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Shizuka yang masih menangis. Tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu basah kuyup dan mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"_Nii-chan…_" panggil Shizuka dalam sedu sedannya. "_Nii-chan…_kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? _Nii-chan…"_

Shizuka terus menangis di bawah guyuran air _shower_. Lebih daripada ibunya, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu jauh lebih syok. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kakak yang dia sayangi selama ini menyimpan perasaan lain terhadapnya. Dengan tangan gemetar Shizuka menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Jou akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Shizuka masih ingat dengan jelas wajah kakaknya saat tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu meraih dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya, membuatnya terkesiap dan bahkan lupa untuk bernapas. Ciuman itu. Shizuka masih ingat betapa hangat bibir Jounouchi saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Dan masih terasa hangat hingga sekarang.

"Aarrhh…!" Shizuka menampar wajahnya sendiri dan mulai menjambak rambutnya yang basah.

(-A.K-)

"Jou!" panggil seseorang. Saat itu Jou sedang berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Saat dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang pemuda bertubuh imut melambai ke arahnya. Itu Ryou. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengayuh sepedanya mendekati Jounouchi.

"Eh? Sepedaku!" seru Jou saat Ryou sudah berada dekat dengannya.

"Benar. Yuugi yang memintaku mengantarkannya ke rumahmu. Tidak disangka, kita bertemu di tengah jalan seperti ini," jelas Ryou panjang lebar.

"Aneh, biasanya Yuugi tidak pernah meminta tolong pada orang lain untuk hal seperti ini."

Ryou langsung mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanyaan Jou. "Hari ini Yuugi sepertinya sedang _bad mood_,"

"Ha? _Bad mood?_ Jangan gunakan istilah aneh begitu! Kau tahu kan, aku alergi _Ei-go_!"

"Ck, kau tahu lah, seperti… wanita yang sedang datang bulan. Mengerti?"

Kontan Jou tertawa mendengar penuturan Ryou, dan langsung mendapat sebuah tinju di bahunya.

"Eh, bagaimana kencanmu tadi?"

"He? Oh…aku…itu…" Jou menghela napas sebentar. Tiba-tiba dia meraih pundak Ryou dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar dan mencengkramnya. Ditatapnya wajah Ryou dengan ekspresi cemas. "Aku sudah menciumnya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya panik.

"_Nan da to_? Bukankah itu malah bagus?"

"Aah,_ mou_… Bagaimana kalau dia malah membenciku?" Tanya Jou lagi.

"Kau suka padanya, kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Jou sedikit terkesiap dengan pertanyaan yang satu itu. Setengan berbisik dia menjawab, "sepertinya aku memang mencintainya."

"_Hontou desu ka?"_

"_Mochiron!"_

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong! Aku benar-benar mencintainya, dan aku ingin berada di sampingnya selamanya. Aku ingin dia jadi milikku!" Seperti orang gila, Jou berteriak-teriak penuh keyakinan. Tingkahnya itu membuat Ryou lagi-lagi tertawa. Jounouchi Katsuya yang baru dia kenal selama satu bulan itu ternyata sangat mudah terjebak. Dengan sedikit pancingan, emosinya langsung meledak dan lalu mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya!

"_Jaa_…beritahu dunia bahwa kau mencintainya!"

"Apa?"

"Berteriaklah, katakan kau mencintai gadis itu. Mudah kan? Siapa tahu seluruh isi dunia akan membantumu memohon pada dewa agar kau bisa mendapatkan gadis itu," ujar Ryou sedikit asal. Pada dasarnya dia hanya ingin Jou berhenti memendam perasaannya itu sendirian. Sesekali melampiaskan perasaan dengan berteriak toh tidak ada ruginya.

Jounouchi terdiam. Dilepaskannya kedua tangannya dari pundak Ryou, lalu berjongkok dan memainkan kerikil-kerikil di hadapannya, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Hm…kalau hal kecil begini saja tidak sanggup kau lakukan, mana mungkin kau bisa memperjuangkan cintamu! _Ja_, aku pulang ya! _Bye_!" Bermaksud membiarkan Jou berpikir dan merenung sendirian, Ryou memutuskan untuk pergi.

Tinggal Jou sendirian bersama sepeda kesayangannya. Ditatapnya punggung Ryou yang menghilang dengan cepat dari pandangannya. Lagi, Jou menghela napas berat, menggeleng-geleng dengan lemas. Setelah diam mematung cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya, pulang. Masalah yang dia hadapi tidak semudah yang Ryou bayangkan. Bocah itu tidak tahu kalau yang dicintai Jou adalah adiknya. Adik kandungnya sendiri!

Semakin lama, laju sepeda Jou semakin cepat. Bukan karena malam sudah sangat larut, tapi ingatannya pada Shizuka memacunya untuk mengayuh sepeda tuanya itu dengan cepat. Semakin dia memikirkannya, semakin Jou merasa dadanya hendak meledak. Rasa cinta, rasa berdosa, rasa sakit, semuanya membuat kepalanya pusing sampai rasanya nyaris gila!

_Dosa ini… rasanya manis, seperti coklat yang meleleh di mulutku_, batinnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ingin sekali menuruti kata-kata Ryou. Biar seluruh dunia tahu bahwa dia mencintai Shizuka. Dia benar-benar tulus mencintai gadis itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya!

"Shizuka…Aku mencintaimu,"gumamnya. "Shizuka…Shizuka! _AISHITERU! TOTTEMO AISHITERU YO!_" Teriak Jounouchi pada akhirnya. Setelah itu dia mengendarai sepedanya dengan alur zig-zag sambil terus berteriak dan tertawa-tawa seperti orang tidak waras. Tidak diperhatikannya bahwa dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil mewah meluncur dengan cepat.

CKIIITTT… BRAKK!

Tubuh Jou terpental. Sepedanya berguling-guling dan akhirnya mendarat di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Jou berteriak dan meraung kesakitan. Sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya terkapar, terlihat mobil Nissan GT-R menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Kap depannya sedikit terbuka dan mengepulkan asap putih tebal. Jounouchi mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Kepalanya sakit dan dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi dia bisa merasakan wajahnya basah dan tercium bau darah segar di dekatnya. Itu adalah darahnya sendiri, mengucur deras dari luka di kepalanya.

Samar-samar Jou mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari arah mobil yang menabraknya. Dengan susah payah Jou mencoba bangkit. Jalanan benar-benar sepi. Tidak terlihat seorang pun menghampiri lokasi kecelakaan. Terhuyung-huyung, dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, Jou menyeret langkahnya mendekati mobil itu.

"Mo..Mokuba?" seru Jou dengan suara lemah. Di dalam mobil terlihat seorang anak berambut hitam duduk di belakang kemudi dengan bermandikan darah. Dia meraung kesakitan, berteriak minta tolong, dan menangis.

"Mokuba!" seru Jou lagi sambil menggedor-gedor kaca jendela mobil. Mokuba menoleh, lalu menangis.

"Jou…_tasukete_…"

"Buka pintunya!" perintah Jou.

Kaiba termuda itu malah menangis. "Aku tidak mau mati…" isaknya. Sepertinya Mokuba tidak bisa bergerak. Ditambah lagi, anak itu sedang ketakutan. Jou mencoba membuka pintu mobil itu dari luar, tapi tidak bisa. Pintunya terkunci.

DUARR!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dari mesin mobil. Dalam beberapa detik Jou merunduk menghindari percikan api yang mulai terlihat menyala-nyala di sana. Tambahan lagi, tercium bau bensin dari bawah mobil. Bila Jou tidak segera mengeluarkan Mokuba sebelum api itu mencapai tangki bensin, bocah itu pasti terpanggang hidup-hidup di dalam mobil mewahnya! Tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh, Jou menggunakan sikutnya untuk memecahkan kaca. Dengan tiga kali hantaman, akhirnya kaca itu pecah, lalu Jou segera menyingkirkan sisa-sisanya yang masih menempel pada keranngka pintu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, dia mencoba menarik tubuh Mokuba, mengeluarkannya melalui jendela mobil.

"Aaakkhhh… sakiittt!" jerit Mokuba saat tubuhnya ditarik. Jou bisa melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya tampak terluka parah.

"Sebagai laki-laki, kau harus menahannya meskipun kakimu harus putus, _baka yarou_!" teriak Jou. Dalam satu tarikan kuat, akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan Mokuba, memapahnya menjauh dari mobil.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah ledakan terjadi, menciptakan bola api besar serta asap tebal. Jou dan Mokuba yang kelelahan sekaligus kesakitan terbaring di aspal dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Oiy, Mokuba!" panggil Jou saat adik dari musuh bebuyutannya itu tahu-tahu sudah menutup mata. Berkali-kali ditepuknya pipi bocah itu, namun Mokuba tidak kunjung sadar. Justru Jou yang kini mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apakah….aku…akan mati?" tanyanya dalam hati. Semuanya menjadi gelap sesaat setelah dia mendengar suara sirine menjerit-jerit entah dari mana asalnya.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

A/N : **Ahahahahaha…lama tak bikin fanfic. Akhirnya bisa up date juga! Thx buat teman saya yang bersedia membiarkan netbook-nya dijamah nyaris tiap malam. (Neng Ndah, aku padamuuuu!) Kekekekekekeke.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Blackmagicseal **dan **The Fallen Kuriboh **yang udah nge-fave. Makasih juga buat **Erune **dan **Saint Chimaira **meng-_alert_ (Tapi kayanya Saint Chimaira sudah tak ingat pada fic ini).

Yang baca "Crimson Droplets" mungkin udah tahu, tapi saya sampaikan di sini bahwa kondisi saya sekarang lagi kurang kondusif buat balas review. Tenang aja, dalam waktu dekat saya balas semua kok. Saya mohon maaf buat semua yang udah review di _chapter _sebelumnya.

_Doumo arigatou gozaimashita…_


End file.
